Ultimate Transformers (Johnsonverse)
Ultimate Transformers is a sandbox/third-person shooter game developed by Johnson Games. It is the second game in the Ultimate series, the first being Ultimate Godzilla. ''It was released on PC and OSX only, since they were the only platforms capable of playing the game. As a result, a huge modding community has been spawned. Gameplay Gameplay is very similar to the ''War for Cybertron series, taking place on Earth, Cybertron, Athenia, Chaar, Destron, Quintessa, Junkion, Lithone, and the Death Star, the environments are WAY more interactive (everything in the environment is destructible, from buildings to people), and the asthetics are based around G1, instead of Prime. There are several modes: Campaign, Free Roam, Conquest, Bounty, Action, and Online. Campaign Campaign follows the plot of War for Cybertron/Fall of Cybertron, eliminating the Dark Energon and anachronistic characters such as the Combaticons, Dinobots, Aerialbots, Jetfire, Stunticons, Trypticon, Metroplex, and Scattershot. The campaign then segways into the first two seasons of the G1 cartoon, then into a new story written by Simon Furman (which means plenty of Furmanisms). ''The second and third seasons are available as free DLC (Johnson Games does not believe in payware DLC). All of the voice cast from the TV series reprise their roles. Free RoamEdit Free Roam allows you to go wherever you want on Earth. Like in ''Ultimate Godzilla, all cities are to-scale, feature USGS topographical data and NASA satellite pictures, and has every road on Earth. Free roam differs for both factions: Autobots can enter races, perform deliveries (such as freight, pizza, or passengers), help out people in need, respond to emergencies (if playing as Prowl, Inferno, Red Alert, Hoist, a Protectobot, or your custom character has police, fire, or paramedic markings), or defend cities from Decepticon invasions or raids. Decepticons are highly encouraged to kill humans, destroy cities, cause havoc with city utilities, burn crops, slaughter livestock, perform eco-terrorism, assassinate politicians, destroy landmarks, and be decieving. Conquest Conquest is a mode where the player competes against the computer to take over (or defend) cities, bases, and resource points. Players are given credits to create their own force of either Autobots or Decepticons. Players can win if all cities, bases, and resource points are captured/destroyed. Killing Optimus Prime or Megatron while in battle has unique effects: Optimus Prime will remain dead for 100 game-days, and Hot Rod will become Rodimus Prime, and Megatron will become Galvatron, with Starscream removed from play for 25 game-days. Bounty In Bounty, the player plays as a Decepticon to find and kill high-ranking Autobot officials, or important political figures. Each mission has different scenarios, most of which require stealth. The mode is open-ended, as Autobots can respawn, and new political figures will take office. The ultimate goal is to kill Optimus Prime and Ronald Reagan, effectively toppling the Autobots and opening up a Soviet invasion on the USA (the game mainly takes place in the 1980s, and thus has a lot of Cold War tension in it). Action Players of Call of Duty and Halo will feel right at home in this mode. The mode features several sub-modes: * Assault: The Autobots and Decepticons fight on a closed battlefield, whether it be in a city, in a base, in an open field, or even on Cybertron. The first side to get 200 points by killing enemies or capturing Control Points wins. The point goal can be modified at the player's leisure, skill level, attention span, or time. * Capture-the-Flag: And by flag, we mean the AllSpark. The first side to capture the AllSpark 3 times wins. This amount can be modified. * Arena: Realism is key here. Therefore, once you die, you're dead for the rest of the round. The side with the last man standing wins. * Race: A friendly competition between Autobots. It's simple: first one across the line wins! You can race on point-to-point circuits, rally courses, or NASCAR/IndyCar/Formula One-sanctioned tracks. OnlineEdit Play Conquest and Action modes on Johnson-sanctioned or community servers.